A Touch of Connor
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Connor, Connor everywhere! Drabble sortof Round Robin with toots. Slash in a big way. Fandoms: Stargate Atlantis, Glee, Anita Blake, Supernatural, and Criminal Minds.
1. Index

A Touch of Connor

**Disclaimer:** We, the authors of this ficcish Round Robin, do not own any of the properties recognizable to those of the legal set. Do not sue. (Although, to be fair, TouchoftheWind totally wishes she could tuck Connor away for a rainy day and toots wouldn't mind playing with any of these characters, either.)

_Author's Notes (toots/_mpatientdreamr_ specific):_ This began as a Christmas present for TouchoftheWind. Merry ficcing Christmas, Touch.

_Author's Notes:_TouchoftheWind and toots will be doing a strange sort of Round Robin, each Chapter containing Connor Angel. As they began from one word prompts, the initial drabbles (written by me, toots/mpatientdreamr) don't tie into each other, but TouchoftheWind has picked up the thread on them, so we need a way to clarify which drabbles are continuations of which. Thus, an index.

Index

**Prompt Set A:**

SGA/Angel:

1.)An Unfamiliar Warmth-Ronon/Connor-by toots (12/26/2011)

2.) Cold- Ronoan/Connor- by TouchoftheWind (12/26/2011)

3.) Small Packages- Ronon/Connor- by toots (02/22/2012)

**Prompt Set B:**

Glee/Angel:

1.)Young Love-Sam/Connor-by toots (12/26/2011)

2.) Roughed Up- Sam/Connor- by TouchoftheWind (12/26/2011)

3.) Welcome Wagon- Sam/Connor- by toots (02/22/2012)

**Prompt Set C:**

**Due to the guidelines on this site not allowing Fanfiction in the Anita Blake fandom these chapters will have a link to another site where you can read them.**

Anita Blake series/Angel:

1.)Happy Accidents-Nathaniel/Connor(/Fredo)-by toots (12/26/2011)

2.) Exposed- Nathaniel/Connor- by TouchoftheWind (12/31/2011)

3.) Castle's in the Air- Nathaniel/Connor- by toots (02/22/2012)

**Prompt Set D:**

Supernatural/Angel:

1.)KISS (Keep It Simple, Stupid)-Dean/Connor-by toots (12/26/2011)

2.) Not Pretending- Dean/Connor- by TouchoftheWind (01/01/2012)

3.) Little Brother and the Big Secret- Dean/Connor- by toots (02/22/2012)

**Prompt Set E:**

Criminal Minds/Angel:

1.)That 'sNot Right-Spencer /Connor-by toots (12/26/2011)*

2.) Boundless- Spencer/Connor- by TouchoftheWind (01/01/2012)

3.) Home Away- Spencer/Connor- by toots (02/22/2012)

*a continuation of Fractured Lives by toots (can be found on Twisting the Hellmouth)


	2. A1 Unfamiliar Warmth by toots

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGA or Angel. That's Brad Wright or Robert Cooper or Joss Whedon.

Fandoms: Stargate Atlantis/Angel

Prompt word: Warmth

Pairing: Ronon/Connor

**An Unfamiliar Warmth**

Ronon woke up warm. That was his first thought. Sateda had been freezing, a chemical winter having settled in instead of a natural one. He shouldn't be warm.

"I know you're awake," an unfamiliar voice said and Ronon's eyes snapped open. At first, he thought the person was a boy practically swaddled in layers of clothing, brown hair hanging over bright blue eyes before it was absently shoved away. Then he focused on the eyes, wary and aware, and decided that this was a man, alibi a young one. "You fell through a portal. We killed the demons after you and took out the tracking device. We don't need that kind of trouble."

Ronon bared his teeth at the thought of someone else killing his enemies. He shifted his shoulder and felt the familiar tug of stitches. "Where am I?"

"Cleveland, U.S.A, Earth," Blue eyes rattled off and Ronon shot him a shocked look, which made him shrug. "Portals are a bitch. We're working on a way to get you home now."

Ronon gritted his teeth and sat up. "Who are you?"

"Connor Angel, Council third wheel. They don't know what to do with me, so I'm babysitting you. Ah, you should probably lie back down," he said.

"I'm fine," Ronon said even as the room began to swim.

He blinked and Connor had his hands around his arms, gently lowering him back onto the bed. The calluses on the palms of his hands spoke of long time sword use. Ronon felt a spark that he'd spent the last seven years ignoring.

"You heal a little faster than average humans, so they gave you the good stuff. Up is so not gonna be your direction for awhile," Connor said, pulling the blankets up and tucking them around him.

Ronon caught his wrist as he was pulling away and said, "You could come back with me. There are no third wheels in Atlantis."

Connor studied his face before gently disentangling himself and saying, "Maybe. I'll think about it. Go to sleep."

Ronon turned onto his side to keep him in view. There was something about this man, with his soft face and rough hands, something that made Ronon want to keep him.


	3. B1 Young Love by toots

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or Angel. That's Ryan Murphy or Joss Whedon.

Fandoms: Glee/Angel

Prompt word: Tender

Pairing: Sam/Connor

**Young Love**

Sam probably wouldn't have copped to the whole liking boys thing except a.) Kurt Hummel was the bravest person he knew and b.) Connor looked at him with those _eyes_ and he just went to mush. He was in love and he couldn't hide it. The boy made him want to write love songs.

"Remind me why we're in Lima again," Connor said and, geez, even his cranky face was hot.

"We're holding onto sixteen," Sam said, patting him on the thigh.

Connor clamped down on his wrist, shooting him a look that ordered him to behave. "You're seventeen. And I'm eighteen and should know better than to follow my boyfriend to Smalltown, Ohio."

"Like Cleveland's any better," Sam argued, flexing his fingers. "And I want to do this. It'll be just you and me, and glee club."

Connor groaned and pulled the SUV onto the side of the road, unbuckling his seatbelt and shifting until he was straddling Sam's lap. Connor cradled Sam's face as Sam settled his hands around Connor's slim hips.  
>"Your parents were <em>just barely<em> okay with this," Connor said, thumb absently sliding along Sam's bottom lip. "If we get into a car wreck before we even get to Lima because you're being a tease, no way they're gonna keep being this cool."

Sam sighed. "Alright. I'll stop."

"The touching and the looks and the humming of jaunty little tunes?" Connor said, suspicious.

"Yes, all of that," Sam said, then widened his eyes. "Make up sex now?"

Connor laughed, pressing his forehead into Sam's shoulder. "I'm only a year older than you and you make me feel old."

"That's not a no," Sam said, lifting his hips.

Connor's thighs clamped down, trapping him, and Sam's breathing hitched. "You've gotta go talk to your glee instructor and your friends. You really want to smell like sex?"

"Not everybody has your nose," Sam said weakly. "And besides, most of them are teenagers. They'd probably congratulate me."

"Uh huh," Connor said dubiously. "So you're prepared to explain to everybody that you're living with your demon hunting gay lover?"

"Shit," Sam sighed, letting his head thump back. He wasn't ashamed of Connor but the whole 'My boyfriend fights demons and my sister is one of the youngest Slayers in history' thing still freaked him out. "I'll behave."

Connor softly ran his fingers down his cheek then leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "We can christen the apartment when you get finished with glee."

Sam smiled and thought about singing Love Me Tender but he'd promised to behave.


	4. C1 Happy Accidents by toots

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Anita Blake series or Angel. That's Laurell K. Hamilton and Joss Whedon.

Fandoms: Anita Blake/Angel

Prompt word: Cuddle

Pairing: Nathaniel/Connor/(Fredo)

_**Warning!:**_Kinkiness ensues. Accidental sort-of bestiality, biting, and bloodplay/cutting.

**Happy Accidents can be read here- **http :/ /archiveofourown. org/ works/ 317557/ chapters /510697

Please remove the spaces and you don't need an account to review at this site!


	5. D1 KISS by toots

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Angel. That's Erik Kripke or Joss Whedon.

_Author's Note:_ Set somewhere in the 5th Season for Supernatural.

Fandoms: Supernatural/Angel

Prompt word: Kiss

Pairing: Dean/Connor

**KISS (Keep It Simple, Stupid)**

"Oh, kiss my _ass_."

Connor ignored the brawl behind him until someone knocked into him and his whiskey ended up down his shirt. Connor gingerly set his glass down.

"Shit," the bartender muttered, already reaching for the phone where he had the Council on speed dial.

Connor spun on his barstool, grabbed the guy that had bumped him by the arm and forcefully turned him, swinging up to catch him in the jaw and sent him to the floor.

"The _hell_?" the gentleman that wanted his ass kissed said, arms flapping. The look on his face said that he was only a little buzzed and just mean enough to want a hard fight or fuck that left bruises in the morning.

Connor recognized that look. He'd been there.

He leaned back against the bar, knees sprawling loosely as he said, shrugging, "He spilled my drink."

The guy studied him as his fists loosened and his lips slid into a slow smirk. "His mistake. Dean Winchester."

Connor nodded. "Buy me a drink, Dean Winchester. I'm Connor."

As Dean stepped over the guy still lying on the floor, Connor turned his barstool back around and said, "No need to call Giles, Willie. I'm not gonna wreck your bar."

"False alarm," Willie muttered into the receiver, then hastily refilled Connor's drink when he tapped the edge of the glass. He paled as Connor said, "Dean's paying."

"Your Pops ain't gonna like that," Willie whined.

"My Pops ain't here," Connor snarled.

"Daddy issues?" Dean said with understanding as he handed Willie a ten.

"A surplus," Connor said, then raised his glass. "To the fathers that fuck us up and over. In their honor, we drink and fight and fuck whomever and whatever we want to. _Especially_ when it pisses them off."

He winked at Dean as he snorted and they both took a drink.

Dean eyed him for a second before setting his glass aside and said, "You know, I don't really feel like drinking anymore."

Connor downed his entire drink, hissing as it burned all the way down, then said, "Me, neither."

Connor grabbed his wrist and started towing him towards the back door.

"Any reason we can't go out the front?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Even though Willie called them off, my dad's friends'll be here to collect me soon," he shrugged.

"They run your life?" Dean said.

"They're well-intentioned lunatics," Connor corrected with a little smile. "And I was drunk and belligerent in public which is against the rules."

Connor pushed into the back alley and spun, pulling Dean into him and climbing him like a tree to get to his lips.

The breath went out of him as Dean backed them into a wall. Connor nibbled across his bottom lip and Dean bucked into him.

"Wall sex, car sex, or bed sex?" Connor rasped.

"Yeah, all of that," Dean said, then latched onto his neck and sucked until blood rose.

"Nnggh!" Connor bucked, hell grinding into one firm ass cheek as his head fell back into the wall.

They fought buckles, buttons, and zippers out of the way until Dean had Connor's cock in his hand, gun calluses adding extra friction that had Connor seeing stars as he jacked him fast and hard.

Dean batted his hand away from his cock and Connor fussed, "But what about-"

"You're gonna suck me off," Dean murmured, eyes locked on Connor's as they breathed heavy.

Connor felt a jolt of lust shiver down his spine and lurched forward to lick and bite his way into his mouth, ankles locking and a high whine escaping him as his balls drew up and he came all over Dean's fist. He slumped into him, panting, and began to unpeel his fingers from Dean's shoulders. That was going to bruise but that was kind of the point.

"I'll let you do pretty much whatever you want to me," Connor mumbled and Dean's hand clenched on his ass cheek. "But I'm not kneeling in this nasty alleyway."

Dean stilled, then started to laugh, pressing forward so the vibration of it tickled against Connor's lips as he kissed him. Connor felt a twitch in his cock, felt Dean's thumb slide along the thick vein on the bottom, and finally pulled away.

"Unless you wanna fuck against this wall and probably get caught by my dad's friends, we should probably go," Connor said with a bit of regret.

Dean let him slide down his hips and tuck himself away, watching with heavy lidded hazel eyes that practically screamed with the intent to fuck him into next week.

Connor swallowed and started to say but Dean's hand came up and almost dried come rubbed along his lips as  
>Dean said, "You've got such a pretty mouth. Pretty much made for sucking cock." And Connor's eyes fell to Dean's mouth, with its pretty, plush cupid's bow, and raised his eyebrows because, yeah, that was pot calling the kettle black.<p>

Dean grabbed his shirt and started towing him down the alley and some part of him wanted to rebel at being led but the rest of him was happy to be manhandled. He pushed him into the passenger seat of an older car, slamming the door and slinking around to the driver's side. And Christ, but he had these _hips_. They were practically obscene, the way they moved.

Dean pulled the car away from the bar and roared off in the direction of the bad part of town. And Connor decided it was time to get proactive, sliding a hand over Dean's thigh to squeeze the bulge between his legs. Dean gasped, but Connor ignored him, carefully pulling down the zipper and letting his knuckles drag along the stiff ridge of his cock before pulling it out, dipping under Dean's arm and sucking on the head.

"Fucking _Christ_," Dean yelped, his hand coming down to tug at Connor's hair. Connor hummed then swallowed him down to the root and letting his head slowly bob back up, swirling his tongue as he came up. "_Knew_ you were a good cock sucking whore." Normally, Connor would object but, well, he'd be whatever Dean wanted him to be as long as he got fucked good and hard at the last of it. He started a fast rhythm, hand sliding to fondle his balls. "Fuck yes._Connor_." The hand in his hair fisted and held his head in place as the car turned with a squeal of tires, then slammed into park. Then Dean dragged his mouth off his cock and into a forceful kiss that split his lip as their tongues and teeth clashed. Dean pulled him back, eyes blown black and breath bellowing. "Pants off," he grunted.

He arched up, pulling out a condom and a little packet of lube as Connor flailed, trying get his pants off. Finally he managed to get them off one leg, though they tangled around his other ankle but, fuck it. Dean had the condom on and Connor wanted it. He straddled him, taking the lube and smearing it over Dean's cock and his own fingers before shoving two up his hole up to the second knuckle, rocking on them as he scissored them.

"God, you're beautiful," Dean said, sliding a dry finger up his hole and Connor whined, head falling back. "That's it. Fuck, you're tight."

Connor pushed his hand away, panting, and lined Dean's cock up with his hole, slowly sliding down until the head popped in, then seating himself fully. He bowed into Dean, gasping and Dean started short, shallow strokes that still managed to nail his prostate. Connor rode him, falling back to brace himself on either side of the steering wheel. The car rocked, axles creaking, as they slammed into one another.

Dean grabbed his cock and started to jerk him and Connor felt his balls draw up tight until he climaxed, clamping down around Dean. Dean groaned, thrusting into his fluttering hole as Connor pretty much melted all over the dash, then clenched his hands around Connor's hips and ground up as he came.

Connor pushed off the dash and fell limply against Dean's chest, muttering, "We didn't make it to the bed."

"Hell, we didn't make it to the hotel," Dean corrected, then ran his thumb down the cleft of Connor's ass until he touched where he was still spearing him. "But we're not finished." He gave Connor's ass a rough slap and said, "Put your pants back on and I'll drive us to the hotel."

Connor pulled off his cock with a groan then looked around as he shifted back into the passenger seat, pulling up his pants. He stopped moving then started to laugh. "Dude. Acemetery?"

Dean coughed and Connor was pretty sure that was a blush creeping up his cheeks. "I was in a hurry and cemeteries don't bother me."

Connor smiled, wondering at his luck. Dean's hand settled on the nape of Connor's neck and Connor just watched him. Whatever this was, it was going to turn out okay.

*** *** ***

Sam began to wonder why they needed to stop in Cleveland every month or so and why Dean always acted like less of a douche when they left. It was the end of the world and his brother had found his bliss.


	6. E1 That 'sNot Right by toots

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds or Angel. That's Jeff Davis and Joss Whedon.

_Author's Note:_ A coda of sorts to Fractured Lives which can be found on Twisting the Hellmouth. Also, the misspelling, in this chapter, is on purpose.  
>No need to alert me. Thanks.<p>

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Angel

Prompt word: Sick

Pairing: Spencer/Connor

**That 'sNot Right**

Spencer gave a deep, mucusy cough and Connor shuddered in revulsion. Spencer had better be glad Connor loved him because that was just disgusting.

"You shou go home," Spencer said, then tried to hack up his other lung.

"Disgusting," Connor whispered, shivering, then slapped Spencer's hand away when it reached for the washrag on his forehead. "Leave that alone. And I'm not going home."

"You'll ge sick," Spencer said and sneezed. Connor wished fervently for his Lysol spray.

"I don't get sick," Connor muttered, rubbing some Vicks Vapor rub on Spencer's chest. "Kevin gets sick which is why I'll be disinfecting everything ever before I go home, but I don't get sick."

"But-," Spencer started, then fell into another round of racking coughs and Connor had officially had enough.

"Just shut up," he snapped, whacking him on the back in the hope that whatever was trying to come up would just_come up_, already. "I'm not leaving. I love you, you moron, so just shut up."

Spencer blinked rheumy eyes at him, then rasped, "You love me?"

Connor flushed almost as red as Spencer, who was running a 103 degree fever. "Shut up. You know I do."

Spencer grinned goofily, little coughs not distracting him as he said, "Yeah, but you've never said it."

"Shut up," Connor muttered again, a little grin creeping up on him.

"Love you, too," Spencer said, then coughed, choked, and hacked until he looked light headed. Frankly, Connor wanted to throw up a little bit. He couldn't decide if his insides were gooshy from the love or the nausea.

"That's just not right," Connor bemoaned, slapping the cooling washrag back on Spencer's forehead.


	7. A2 Cold by TouchoftheWind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGA or Angel. That's Brad Wright or Robert Cooper or Joss Whedon.

Set after Unfamiliar Warmth (A1).

Fandoms: Stargate Atlantis/Angel

Prompt word: Cold

Pairing: Ronon/Connor

**Cold**

The portal had obviously gone wrong- and both Ronon and Connor knew that the only thing they could do was wait for the Atlantis team to find them. According to Ronon they were somewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy, Connor guessed he had hidden out there during his time being a Runner.

As Ronon paced and muttered to himself by the Stargate Connor sat crouched, his thin arms wrapped around his skinny legs and his head resting on his knees. It was bloody freezing. Connor swore he could see his breath turn into ice as soon as it left him. And while this uniform was keeping him kind of warm- at least for the first few hours- he could feel the cold seeping inside.

Ronon on the other hand was wearing the uniform unbuttoned and Connor shot a glare at the Satedan. Ronon stopped and looked over to Connor's smaller form and walked towards him. Ronon sat down behind Connor and pulled the 19 year old to his larger form and held him gently.

"How can you be so warm?" Connor huffed out while unconsciously trying to get closer to the warmth behind him.

"The question is, how can The Destroyer be beaten by this cold?" Ronon replied in his rumbling voice. Connor gave a snort and weakly hit Ronon though not moving an inch from the warmth that was now enveloping him.

"Quor-Toth was rarely cold- heat I can deal with- but I don't like cold," Connor retorted.

"So…how much trouble do you think we'll be in?" Ronon questioned. Connor cracked a smile.

"Rodney will try and lecture us for hours- until he remembers he's still kind of scared of us," Connor started, "Sheppard will be all fussy over two of his team members going missing that he'll probably forget that we went behind his back- and considering he would have done the same- well by the end of the first day in Atlantis we'll be forgiven. Teyla will be disapproving but understand our reasons. Elizabeth will probably think you dragged me into this…"

Connor drifted off and let out a chuckle.

"Elizabeth would blame me…just like the last 5 times you decided we just had to do something and we needed the team to come and get us," Ronon replied, but there was no bite in his tone over the words.

After a few moments silence Ronon rested his head on Connor shoulder.

"You warm yet?" Ronon asked. Connor knew that Ronon didn't want to be seen hugging Connor when the team came and with a small smirk he gave his answer.

"No- still cold."

00000


	8. B2 Roughed Up by TouchoftheWind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or Angel. That's Ryan Murphy or Joss Whedon.

This is a continuation of Young Love (B1).

Fandoms: Glee/Angel

Prompt word: Rough

Pairing: Sam/Connor

**Roughed Up**

Connor wasn't attending the high school. He was 18 and his memories had come complete with a early graduation from high school. However, he would come and meet Sam after Glee Club and drive them home. The club didn't really know about their relationship- they knew they lived together but he assumed they believed it was because Connor could rent an apartment and had being asked by the Evans' to accompany Sam back to Lima.

He had only met the Glee Club briefly but had attended Sam's performance for Sectionals and spied on their song which welcomed those who had joined that girl group back into the fold. They were damn good.

Connor knew that Kurt and Blaine probably suspected the nature of their relationship but were wise enough not to say anything. Both teens had being nothing but polite to him.

Connor thought the rest of the Glee kids could be a bit naïve. They seemed to assume because of Sam's relationship with Quinn and then his brief relationship with Mercedes he was straight and that was that.

Sam had confided in Connor though that some of the hockey and football players had found out he was living with another dude and had decided he was a fag. Connor could see some of them now walking from the school towards him.

"Hey, look there's Evans' boyfriend," one called out while pointing at Connor.

"Always knew that Hummel would taint others with his freakishness," another replied as they stopped in front of Connor who was lounging against the side of the SUV (which Giles had insisted they take when he heard they were leaving Cleveland for Lima since it was specially tricked out with a special weapons trunk hidden away and special spell work to protect them whilst inside).

"We don't want your kind around here," one said in what Connor supposed the idiot thought was a threatening manner.

"Since Hummel and his boyfriend started back here they have spread their freak disease," one spat in hate towards Connor who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go away before I make you?" Connor said with a smirk.

They seemed to surge forward at once and Connor moved lightning fast with his hands and feet bringing them all down within a matter of seconds, they lay twitching on the tarmac of the parking lot groaning as a small crowd of students watched. Connor noticed out of the corner of his eye the Glee kids push their way through to the front. Connor looked down at the group who were not struggling to their feet.

"Now scram," Connor snarled and the jocks fled into the crowd just as Sam reached his side.

"What happened?" Sam asked while he grabbed Connor's shoulder in a gentle grip. Sam still wasn't completely aware of how skilled Connor was in a fight- sure he knew of what Connor had being through but Connor had glossed over his abilities a little. Sam seemed to often see Connor skinny build and forget he could handle himself. Despite seeing his own little sister rip a car door off and throw it at a mugger who had gone after her older brother, Stevie.

"Decided to try and call us both freaks- as they now know they can't get away with it," Connor replied simply and Sam cracked a smile.

Connor heard a few gasps from the Glee kids as Sam pulled him close and placed a firm kiss on Connor's lips.

"You need to stop beating people up in my presence, its makes me hard," Sam whispered against Connor's lips.

Connor smiled and kissed Sam before pulling away and pulling Sam towards the SUV door.

"Well- we could go home and have rough sex," Connor smirked as Sam's eyes glazed over. With barely a look to the Glee Club they jumped into the SUV and headed home for said sex.

00000


	9. C2 Exposed by TouchoftheWind

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Anita Blake series or Angel. That's Laurell K. Hamilton and Joss Whedon.

Fandoms: Angel/Anita Blake  
>Prompt word: Exposed<br>Pairing: Nathaniel/Connor

**Exposed can be read here-** http :/ /archiveofourown. org/ works/ 317557/ chapters/ 510715

Please remove the spaces and you don't need an account to review at this site!


	10. D2 Not Pretending by TouchoftheWind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Angel. That's Erik Kripke or Joss Whedon.

Fandoms: Angel/Supernatural  
>Prompt word: Pretending<br>Pairing: Dean/Connor

**Not Pretending**

Connor knew that his Father and father's friends wondered where he disappeared to every month- he would leave roughly around the same time of the month but would leave randomly throughout the day. Angel and the others had tried to figure out what was going on but Connor was too careful to let them follow him to his destination.

The destination was a run down motel which always had a Chevy Impala parked outside on days where Connor showed up. Connor would always know where to go- following his nose to the scent of gunpowder, leather, and a slight hint of blood which seemed to hang around his lover due to his lifestyle- Connor had the same scent of blood. Underneath that though was a smell that was strictly Dean Winchester.

Connor knocked twice on the door- short and quick- before the door opened and Dean reached out and pulled Connor inside the dingy motel room. Lips fastened over Connor's and Connor gave a moan as strong arms wrapped around his thinner form. He was slightly shorter than Dean but his body was less bulky and deceptively fragile looking.

Dean's strong hands wrapped around Connor's hips, his thumbs stroking over the hip bone in a tantalising manner, Connor gave a gasp and drove one hand into Dean's short hair and tugged quick and hard, pulling Dean's swollen lips from his own.

"Tease," Connor hissed, his blue eyes sparking up at his lover.

"Not teasing if I follow through," Dean whispered back with a wide smirk. He grabbed Connor once again in a kiss and moved them towards the bed, they fell onto the questionable sheets with a bounce and Dean quickly moved to unbutton Connor's jeans and shove his hand inside to the rapidly hardening cock.

"Gonna jerk you off- your tense," Dean growled in Connor's ear and all Connor could do was grip onto Dean as the sure hand moved rapidly over the hardened flesh.

With a gasp Connor threw his head back and Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Connor's, swallowing the scream which would have erupted along with his seed. Dean pulled back with a grin and down at the flushed Connor and brought his now sticky hand to his face and licked away the evidence of Connor's pleasure.

Dean moved and pulled down Connor's now wet jeans and stopped when he saw the bandage which covered Connor calf. He threw the jeans on the floor and rested his hand on Connor's knee and looked at Connor, a question in his green eyes.

"Demon clawed me," Connor answered matter-of-factly. While Dean now knew about his own hunting habits he didn't know about Connor's unusual existence or his abilities. He had yet to see Connor hurt- he the marks he did see looked weeks old.

"You okay though?" Dean asked his voice odd. Connor looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Don't pretend you care," Connor whispered. He had often wondered whether Dean came back because he was a good fuck or whether the other had actually had some feelings for him. Connor didn't think it was the latter- he was too messed up for anyone to care about him properly. Angel only cared out of obligation of being a parent, his father's friends only cared because Angel did, the Reilly family only cared because of the memories placed in their heads, and Holtz only cared about revenge.

"I'm not pretending," Dean replied and brushed a gentle hand over Connor's bandaged leg before moving up the bed and lying next to Connor propped up to lean over him.

Dean moved his fingertips down Connor's cheek tenderly and stared deeply at Connor. He leaned down and brushed his lips over Connor's and moved to entwine his hand with Connor's before bringing it to rest of Connor's chest.

"I don't come back just because you're good in bed," Dean murmured against Connor's lips, "I'm not pretending."

Dean leaned down and pressed his lips fully to Connor's and for a moment Connor felt a tear slip from his closed eyes as Dean held him close and caressed Connor's lips with his own.

00000


	11. E2 Boundless by TouchoftheWind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds or Angel. That's Jeff Davis and Joss Whedon.

Famdoms: Criminal Minds/Angel

Prompt word: Energy

Pairing: Spencer/Connor

**Boundless**

Spencer came through the door to his apartment and looked at the gleaming and neat room with a grimace- if he even moved anything out of their positions now Connor would have a fit. As much as he loved his lover sometimes the cleaning could get on his nerves. Spencer liked his comfortable clutter which was now perfectly arranged. While he appreciated that his lover had come over during his absence to check on things and make sure that some of the basics where in his fridge for his return he couldn't get used to the fact that every time he walked in after a case it was spotlessly clean. It was as if the dust was scared to land on the surfaces.

"Connor?" Spencer called out noticing the odd shoes by the door, which had bright orange laces.

Connor came bounding through from the kitchen with a bright grin stretched across his face.

"You're home!" Connor said and clung to Spencer and Spencer gave a smile and hugged the shorter boy back. Both, however, seemed equally skinny.

Connor pulled back and Spencer noticed the gloves covering the others hands- it seemed he was cleaning the kitchen.

"Cleaning?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, got lots of energy- decided to put it to good use," Connor said and for the moment Spencer felt like Connor was going to spray him with surface cleaner before he was allowed to come any further into the apartment.

"Let me put my stuff down and change and we'll spend some time together," Spencer suggested.

"Okay, I'll go continue in the kitchen," and before Spencer could blink Connor had vanished into the kitchen. Spencer shook his head and headed with his go-bag into the bedroom and noticed the neat pile of clothes on the bed. With a smile at the thoughtfulness of his lover Spencer unpacked the dirty clothing from his bag and placed the clean clothing inside. His go-bag was ready once more.

Quickly getting a shower to rinse off the cases stresses he emerged and put on some of his comfortable pyjamas and his slippers even though it was the middle of the day. Another BAU team would handle any cases- so he was safe until tomorrow at least.

Spencer came into the kitchen and the smell of bacon and eggs filled his nose along with the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Connor was stood in an apron with a frying pan.

"You didn't have to cook me anything," Spencer said and stood besides Connor.

"You probably didn't have much time to eat during the case," Connor replied, "grab two plates."

Spencer nodded and went to the cupboard and noticed with a grin that his cupboard he been cleaned out and all the plates and dishes staked neatly and newly washed.

"So what made you decide on bacon and eggs and not Mac and cheese?" Spencer smiled as Connor placed some bacon onto the plates.

"We had that before you left- and I had some yesterday," Connor replied and they headed to the small table against the window that was round and just big enough for two people. It was like a small café table. They ate their meal and whilst Spencer grabbed a cup of coffee Connor washed al the plates and proceeded to spend 5 minutes cleaning the oven top even though Spencer knew he would have wiped down the top before he'd even started cooking. Spencer sat for a while and just watched the other skinny man potter around before Spencer walked up behind him and hugged the other.

"I think it's clean enough," Spencer smiled and pulled Connor from the room and into the living room. Spencer gave a wicked grin and though of a way to use his lover's seemingly endless energy. Pushing Connor down onto the sofa and climbing onto the other male, Spencer placed his lips on the others and Connor immediately kissed back.

It was a wet and messy kiss but Spencer had been away for 10 days and barely had time to eat and sleep so calling his lover was not as possible as Spencer would have liked.

Connor gave a groan as Spencer's tongue slid next to his and his hand crept into Spencer's long hair and grabbed it. Spencer gave a shudder and rubbed one hand over the other's nipples and sending small waves of pleasure through Connor. Pulling back from the kiss Connor looked up at the other male bit his lip sensually and ran his hands up Spencer's back before shifting them to the buttons of the pyjama top that the other one was wearing and unbuttoning it while never taking his blue eyes from Spencer's face.

Spencer shrugged the material from hiss shoulder's as soon as Connor had unbuttoned it and Connor pulled the other up the sofa so Connor could pull the others chest down and Spencer braced himself on the arm of the sofa and gasped as Connor's tongue darted put and licked the sensitive nipple. Connor began to suck on one of the nubs while his hand played with the other one, hardening when he heard Spencer make small mewls of pleasure.

Switching onto the next nipple he circled the area with his tongue before slowly licking the erogenous area; Spencer gave a cry and one of his hands gripped the sofa arm tighter as gasps of pleasure escaped from his kiss swollen lips. Connor began to suck and lick his way up Spencer's chest and the other's neck. Moving around to not jostle Spencer too much, Connor moved out slightly from underneath Spencer and sucked on the side of Spencer's neck. Stopping at the pulse point Connor began to suck and bite the area hoping he would leave a mark on his genius. Sometimes it was hard to deny the aspect of his heritage that liked biting.

Pulling back and seeing the mark forming Connor gave a grin and ran his hands down Spencer's back before pushing the other into a sitting positioning and sitting up properly himself.

"Let's move this to the bedroom shall well?" Connor whispered, "I have more energy to work off."

00000


	12. A3 Small Packages by toots

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGA or Angel. That's Brad Wright or Robert Cooper or Joss Whedon.

Set after Unfamiliar Warmth (A1) and Cold (A2)

Fandoms: Stargate Atlantis/Angel

Prompt word: Size

Pairing: Ronon/Connor

**Small Packages**

Nearly everyone had gotten used to the fact that the kid that followed Ronon like a shadow wasn't as young as he looked. He was just petite, especially because he was always standing next to Ronon, who towered over pretty much everyone.

Sheppard had been kind enough not to demand that Connor display his abilities for everyone to see until he'd gotten settled, but they had a joint team mission with Lorne's team coming up and several of the marines were making noise about allowing an unknown entity loose in the field with both the Commander and XO of the city's military. Reed and Coughlin seemed to be especially wary, not surprising since they'd be in the field as part of Lorne's team. So a little show and tell had become necessary to nip the rumbling discontent in the bud.

"Don't worry," Ronon said, clapping a hand on Connor's shoulder. "You'll do fine." He watched as the training room slowly filled with wary military personnel and added absently, "Just don't break anybody."

Connor snorted, shrugging away the petting hand, making Ronon bite back a smile. Connor liked affection but the more people that were present, the more he shied away.

"They're not the first Normals I've sparred with," Connor murmured, glancing around.

His origins were mostly still secret, with only AG-1 and the top leaders of Atlantis knowing exactly where he came from and what he could do, and Ronon knew Connor preferred it that way.

Ronon shook his head and began moving away from him. "Fine, no broken bones, then," he said loud enough for several others to hear and watched as Connor's face crumpled into a pout. Most of the bystanders probably didn't understand that he wasn't talking about Connor's bones.

He smirked and went to stand next to Sheppard who was leaning with studied casualness against a training dummy. As both Commander of the Atlantis military contingent and his teammate, Sheppard knew exactly what Connor was capable of: knew that Connor's diminutive size hid savagery and strength unparalleled in Atlantis. He was more worried about the men who'd be sparring with Connor if his frowny glances were any indication.

"He won't break anybody," Ronon muttered, suddenly protective. Connor wasn't military, scientist, or Pegasus native. It'd be entirely too easy to boot him back to Earth.

"He might if they try playing with him," Sheppard countered.

"Then they'd deserve what they got," Ronon shrugged and Sheppard must have agreed because he didn't argue.

Connor stepped out onto the mat and tension in the room ratcheted up. He was such a small guy, especially compared to Landrum, who stepped up scowling. Connor kept his arms loosely down at his side and Ronon was pretty sure he'd already faded into that headspace marked 'Violent Motherfucker.'

The bout was shorter than it probably should have been. Connor ghosted away from most of the maneuvers and shrugged off the few glancing blows Landrum managed to land. A wild swing allowed Connor to catch his arm, swing him up, then flatten him to the mat with a loud _SMACK_!

Connor stepped away and Landrum rolled to his feet, massaging his shoulder joint. Landrum took a step forward and Sheppard must have come to some decision because he called, "Teyla."

She shifted through the crowd, stepping onto the mat as Landrum moved petulantly off to the sidelines. She handed Connor his set of bantos rods and they both moved into starting positions. There was some starting signal because suddenly there was a flurry of movement, bodies moving in a continuous twirling, circular motion as the wooden rods clanked against each other, every blow blocked in a dangerous game of trust. Ronon thought it was the most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen.

Then they sped up, becoming blurs until there was a shattering crack and splinters of wood went flying as one of each of their rods went to pieces. The entire room seemed to hold its breath until Teyla dropped what was left of her sticks and stepped into Connor's space, delicately pulling slivers of wood from his cheek.

"Everybody clear out!" Sheppard ordered to the silent, stunned crowd. Bantos rods were notorious for being made of extremely stout wood. Sheppard cut a swath through the crowd, Ronon following in his wake until they reached the center of the mat where Connor kept shifting Teyla in front of him so that Beckett couldn't reach him. "Teyla, Connor, you both okay?"

"We are fine," Teyla said calmly, still plucking bits of wood from Connor's face.

"I think you can go, Doc," Sheppard offered, trying to move Beckett along.

The doctor wasn't having it, stabbing a finger in their direction as he ordered, "They'll be in my infirmary at 08:00 tomorrow morning for an exam or I'll have your entire team grounded, Colonel."

Sheppard winced even as Teyla said, "We will be there. Goodbye, Dr. Beckett."

It was a clear dismissal and the Scotsman wandered away muttering to himself.

Connor's face twisted and he borderline whined, "I don't need a doctor." Teyla raised one stern eyebrow and he huffed, "Fine."

She patted his cheek, then tipped their foreheads together. "Very good. Now, I believe that is all."

Teyla was the only person on Atlantis that got away with such easy affection. It was as though Connor didn't know how to pull away without risking her feelings and that was the last thing he wanted to do. She patted his cheek again and they moved apart.

Teyla stepped into Sheppard, the two murmuring to each other with barely a foot between them. Ronon wasn't sure who they thought they were fooling.

Connor stepped up to Ronon, glaring. "See? Nobody broke."

The demand for a prize was implied and Ronon smirked. Guess he knew what he was doing with the rest of his day. 


	13. B3 Welcome Wagon by toots

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or Angel. That's Ryan Murphy or Joss Whedon.

Fandoms: Glee/Angel

Prompt word: Guest

Pairing: Sam/Connor

**Welcome Wagon**

Sam was freaking out. After Connor's little display in the school parking lot, the Gleeks had decided to invite themselves over. Which would have been fine except a guy from the Council had stopped in to borrow their shower and overly large first aid kit that was stashed under their bathroom sink before heading up to Cleveland and Sam had actually managed to keep Council business from his friends. He'd said something about averting panic, which made Connor snicker, and their apartment was technically supposed to be a Council way station. Still…

"What's his name again?" Sam hissed and the only reason he wasn't wringing his hands was because Connor was shoving sodas into them.

"Xander," Connor said calmly so Sam guessed their guest wasn't one of his relatives. Connor always got glum when he spoke about family. "The guy that never actually seems to be in Cleveland but that you've probably heard tons about? Hell, I think your sister was telling you about a dream she had about him."

"He's _that_ guy?" Sam said, startled.

"Yep," Connor said as he turned Sam towards the living room. A light swat on the ass followed and, oh, hey. Inappropriate erection was inappropriate, especially considering the fact that three of his ex-girlfriends were in the next room.

Finn had apparently seen Connor's hand make solid contact with Sam's ass because he was staring, wide-eyed and open mouthed. Sam didn't care what Rachel or Quinn said. The guy really was an oaf.

"Sodas!" Sam blurted before Finn could stick his foot in his gaping mouth.

Quinn frowned as she said, "I thought you didn't drink sodas."

"He doesn't," Connor said, having followed Sam into the room. The full body brush as he leaned around Sam to hand out sodas had to be deliberate. Connor knew by scent when he was turned on. Sam didn't doubt he was about to let a bit of devilry get the better of him. "I do."

Quinn gave him that deeply appraising bitchy look she excelled at but couldn't seem to come up with a rebuttal so delicately sipped her drink.

A loud bang followed by a muffled curse from the bathroom had everyone jumping. Connor frowned his 'I'm worried but going to pretend not to be' frown as he moved towards the bedroom saying, "Excuse me."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Santana leaned in and said, "You're in a threesome? Trouty mouth, I didn't think you had it in you."

Sam's mouth ran away with itself as he said, "You've got no idea what I've got in me."

Then he flushed as Puck choked and sprayed soda everywhere but didn't try to take it back. Santana was laughing honest-to-God surprised laughter, and it made Sam's insides twist painfully and burst with joy at the same time. She'd never smiled like that when they were dating.

"He's fine," Connor said as he came back into the room, still frowning which meant Xander wasn't as okay as he'd like. "He just lost a battle with the conditioner."

"Those can be tricky," Finn said, nodding sagely.

The room fell unusually silent until Rachel scooted forward on the couch and asked, "So, Connor, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"I don't," he said and failed to elaborate as he sat on the arm of Sam's chair.

She blinked, befuddled, but persevered. "What did you listen to as a child?"

"I didn't," he said easily and Sam was officially on to him. Connor had apparently decided to get through this awkwardness by fucking with everybody's minds. The fingers that kept brushing along Sam's nape certainly set his engines to revving at an inappropriate time and seemed to have hypnotized Puck because he hadn't stopped staring since Connor sat down.

Rachel was aghast. How was she supposed to talk to someone that had never listened to music? (Which Connor had and did, Sam knew, but not like Rachel would understand. Most of his exposure really had been since he'd started dating Sam.) She sat back, looking at Mercedes, the ball passing into her court.

She pursed her lips and Xander stumbled out of the bedroom straightening his eyepatch. He was barefoot and he looked unfortunately like death, his pallor grey and bruised.

"Did you call the Council for me?" he asked wearily and Sam felt exhausted just hearing his voice.

"No," Connor snorted. "That is not a call I ever want to be making." Xander raised an eyebrow and Connor said, mimicking, "'Hey, Ms. Rosenberg, Xander's here looking like a zombie, but he should be home after he's had a shower and a nap.' It'd be like an invasion of Amazons, come to collect their wayward booty."

"What do Amazons have to do with his ass?" Brittany whispered to Santana, only to be shushed.

"It means that Xander's girlfriends would descend on this place, lecture us on the appropriate care and feeding of their Xander, before packing him off to Cleveland again," Connor said, smirking. "Not that he'd stay put very long."

"You know I'm not actually dating anyone right now," Xander said, smiling, and there was a gentleness when he looked at Connor that spoke of a parent chiding a beloved child. Ms. Rosenberg and Ms. Summers had been like that, too, come to think of it. Of course they'd been parenting wary teenagers long before they left Sunnydale, if the stories were true. Xander's phone landed in Sam's lap and he asked, "Do me a favor and text one of them?"

"Even the lesbians treat you like you're their boyfriend," Connor carried on, teasing and Sam really didn't know what to think because Connor just wasn't that playful outside the bedroom.

Xander just shook his head with a small smile. "Willow's fault."

Sam hesitated, then settled on Dawn, who'd relay the message, typing away as Xander pushed his hand into his eye, obviously fighting off a headache.

"So how do you know Connor and Sam?" Rachel blurted after a few moments of silence and Sam had forgotten how bad she was with quiet.

"I used to date Connor's Dad's secretary and his dad also dated one of my best friends," Xander said easily and Sam blinked, confused.

He looked at Connor who shrugged and said, "Scoobies, man. Interdating was probably the most normal thing they did."

There was an unhappy lilt to his mouth and Sam reached up to pet his arm.

Rachel cleared her throat and stood, tugging at Finn until he rose, too. "I believe we need to be going. Connor, it was a pleasure…getting to know you." She turned to Xander, Sam choking on that gross overstatement, only to find he'd given in to his exhaustion, sprawling out unconscious in his chair. "Oh."

The bruises up the side of his neck were visible to anybody looking now and those plus the eyepatch seemed to lead her to a bad conclusion because she looked at Sam worriedly, before tugging Finn towards the door, the rest of the Gleeks following in their wake mumbling vague goodbyes.

"Yeah, let's not do _that_ again," Connor said, slumping down into his chair.

Sam winced but silently agreed. There was only so much awkwardness in life he could handle. 


	14. C3 Castle's in the Air by toots

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Anita Blake series or Angel. That's Laurell K. Hamilton and Joss Whedon.

Fandoms: Anita Blake/Angel

Prompt word: Chess

Pairing: Nathaniel/Connor/(Fredo)

**Castle's In The Air can he read here: http:/ archiveofourown .org/ works/ 317557/ chapters/ 559774**

Please remove the spaces and you don't need an account to review!


	15. D3Little Brother & the BigSecret bytoots

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Angel. That's Erik Kripke or Joss Whedon.

Fandoms: Supernatural/Angel

Prompt word: Heat

Pairing: Dean/Connor

**Little Brother & the Big Secret**

Little Brother and the Big Secret

Sam had been having a shitty week. First, Nagas? Sucked. And were also really hard to kill. Then there was the trip to Cleveland and Dean wouldn't even stop to let him piss, which Sam was pretty sure was against all roadtripping rules. Then, when they get to Cleveland, Dean disappears. Like always. So it wasn't his fault that he'd followed Dean. He was _concerned_. They were in the middle of an apocalypse, here.

Still. He couldn't quite make himself knock on the door he'd seen Dean be pulled through. A distinctly male giggle that definitely wasn't Dean's floated through the flimsy press wood door and Sam pursed his lips. It was a surprise but not bowl him over, change his world view shocking that Dean would hook up with a guy. That Dean would keep coming back to that guy? That…well, that was unlike anything he'd ever known about his brother.

A low moan raised the hairs on the back of Sam's neck and he knocked before he could stop himself. He'd come this far. He wasn't about to pussy out now.

The door swung open and there was a gun pointed at his face.

Sam held up his hands as he said, "Unnecessary, man, it's just me."

Dean's shirt was hanging open, his lips had a particularly bee stung quality to them, and, even as he put his gun away, he looked thoroughly disgruntled. He glanced behind him, then stepped out onto the concrete walkway, closing the door before Sam could see who was behind him.

"Dude, what the hell? Somebody'd better be dying," Dean announced, pulling a hand through his hair.

"You've been acting weird these past few months," Sam said, scowling. "I was worried."

"Jesus, a guy can't even get laid without getting an inquisition," Dean snapped.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "We work jobs all over the country but we've passed through Cleveland at least once every month or so, so you'll have to excuse me if I don't think this is just about you getting laid."

Dean grimaced at him. "I'm going steady with someone. So, you know, don't worry and fuck off. Please."

The please was an afterthought tacked onto sarcasm thick enough it could be cut with a knife.

"Technically, we've never gone on a date, so I'd say we're steady fucking and not going steady," a guy said from behind Dean and both the brothers jumped. He zipped his hoodie as he said, "I got a call. I've gotta go."

He tugged Dean down and licked his way into his mouth, uncaring of Sam's presence and Sam felt his cheeks flush red. Sam shifted until he was staring at the stars which were mostly blotted out by the city lights.

He looked back at Dean when he heard footsteps running away and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Dean shrugged. "It's a thing. A thing that's none of your business, so drop it."

Sam smirked. "I'd always wondered what it'd take you to stop chasing tail like a cat in heat."

Dean snorted and shoved his shoulder. "Fuck off."

Whatever else came from this guy from Cleveland, it'd been months, maybe even years since he'd seen Dean smile like that. He couldn't be all that bad. 


	16. E3 Home Away by toots

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds or Angel. That's Jeff Davis and Joss Whedon.

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Angel

Prompt word: Tears

Pairing: Spencer/Connor

**Home Away**

Connor woke up with tears on his cheek, a familiar nightmare fading into the moonlight. He drew light fingers down the arm Spencer had wrapped around him, then quietly slid out of the bed. He tugged on his mismatched shoes, keeping a close eye on Spence as he did. He didn't want to wake him.

He slipped out of Spencer's apartment and ran the way home. To Kevin's house, anyway. Spencer's apartment was becoming more and more like home. But Kevin's house was where Kevin was (probably, unless there was an emergency at work) and Xander was visiting and Connor just wanted familiar things and family.

He slipped into the house and Xander's sleep rumpled head popped up over the couch, his one eye slightly unfocused from sleep and shadows.

"Connor?" Xander murmured, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Everything okay?"

"Is Kevin home?" Connor asked, not trying to be contrary but succeeding, anyway.

"No, he's with Penelope," Xander said, voice still quiet.

Connor's heart twinged and he fidgeted where he stood until he huffed a breath and moved to slide over the back of the couch, wedging himself between it and Xander's broad-shouldered self. He pulled his hood up over his head, buried his face in Xander's neck, breathing deep, and knotted his fingers in his shirt. It wasn't but a few seconds before the terror and dark spaces receded back into his mind. He finally peeped up and realized that Xander had pulled the cover over both of them, cocooning them, and was watching him one worried eye.

"You okay?" Xander finally asked.

Connor nodded, pressing his forehead against Xander's shoulder as he muttered, "Just a nightmare. I'm fine."

He felt Xander's arms tighten around him, though he offered no platitudes, and allowed himself to drift. He wouldn't sleep. Nothing good could come from that, but he would doze while Xander slept. That was why he heard the door swing quietly, heard Kevin's quiet swears when he tripped over Connor's shoes, then the gentle patter of him making his way to the couch.

Cool air swept in when Kevin pulled the cover back and Connor peeped up him. Kevin grinned and tugged on his hood playfully. "Mac and cheese for breakfast?"

Connor smiled and nodded, then laughed when Xander mumbled, "Breakfast's not for 2 more hours. Go 'way," while swatting at Kevin's head.

Kevin huffed, dodging a hand, and winked at Connor before pulling the blanket back over them. Connor snickered, settling against Xander, then let himself drift again. Everything was okay. He was home. 


End file.
